A smile like that
by XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX
Summary: Naruto and the others are all students in Konoha High, a special school for people like them. What is Naruto’s past and why is he so mysterious? YAOI ! SasuNaru fan fiction!
1. The transfered student

**A smile like that**

**Summary:** Naruto and the others are all students in Konoha High, a special school for people like them. What is Naruto's past and why is he so mysterious? YAOI !! SasuNaru fan fiction!

**Pairing **: SasuNaru, ItaDei, GaaNeji and some other ^^

**Chapter one**

The transferred student

It was the beginning of the second semester and a new student had been announced. It was really unusual for a student to come in this school at such a period of the year. He surely had a good reason to come in this school after all; it was a school a little particular. Konoha High School was its name but it was nicknamed K.H by its students. This school was in the middle of a great forest cause its students were not really human. In fact, they all were only half human; the other part of their DNA was the one of an animal. So it was totally forbidden for a human to enter it. The school had to protect the students and their secrets. When his arrival had been announced, most of the students were really surprised and some of the other didn't mind at all.

It was a sunny day when he entered the school. He discretely made his way to the chairman's office and knocked to the door. He entered when a voice told him to. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of the desk.

"- It's been a while, Naruto. I'm so glad to see you again." The chairman said.

He got around his desk and hugged the boy. He fitted perfectly in his arms but it seemed he could break him if he hugged him too forcefully.

"- You're so skinny, are you okay? When Tsunade called to tell me you wanted to come to my school, I was happy and shocked at the same time. Why did you suddenly want to come here?" Asked the man.

"- I don't want to talk about it. To make it short, I had been a real idiot and now I don't want to go back to my school. I just want to finish my studies here. I'm so thankful to you to have agreed to my selfish request." Naruto said.

"- I won't force you to tell me but if one day, you want to talk, you know I'll be ready to listen to you. So for the time being, welcome to my school, Naruto." The chairman said with a smile.

"- Thank you, Ero-sannin. I won't be a bother." Naruto said to the chairman.

"- Don't call me like that or I'll make you wear a girl uniform." The chairman talked back.

They looked at each other and they talked during one hour about divers things like the school rules and after, someone knocked to the door. It was a teacher who was tall with an eye patch on his left eye. He was also wearing a mask. He had only his right eye visible. Naruto greeted him respectfully and the man handed him a school uniform with a hidden smile. The chairman showed him a room next door and he went to change. The uniform was way to big for him even if it was the smallest size. He put it on and went back to the room where he took his bag.

"- The uniform is way to big, I'll give you others when they're ready. Tsunade gave me your measurements." The chairman said.

"- Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto said.

"- Your things have been send to your room. Someone will show it to you after classes. Have a good day. I'll talk to you later." Jiraiya, the chairman said.

Naruto bowed his head and followed the teacher to his classroom. When he arrived in front of the door, the teacher told him to wait outside and he went in. Inside the room, it was really noisy and Naruto heard the teacher yelled to obtain the silence.

"- Sorry for being late but like you all know, we have a new student in the school. I hope you'll all be gentle with him. Naruto-kun, come in." The teacher said.

Naruto opened the door and entered the room. Silence took place, followed by loud laughers. Naruto didn't mind them. Naruto wasn't tall, he was really skinny, his hair was golden like the sun and with his uniform, which was too big for him, and he was really a laughing stock. But he had the most beautiful eyes most of them had ever seen. Two big blue eyes like the bottom of the sea, or like when the light went in them, they were brighter than the sky itself.

"- Introduce yourself, please." Asked the teacher.

"- My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you all." He said with a bow.

Some of his comrades like a shy girl with dark short blue hair and light purple eyes without pupil saluted him with a little smile while turning red. Some of them weren't listening like the four boys at the back of the room. One of them, who looked just like the shy girl with more long hair, was reading a book. One other, who had red hair, green eyes and looked liked a gothic with the liner around his eyes and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, was listening to music. Another one with black hair, brown eyes and red tattoos under his eyes and a little dog on his laps, was playing with cards. The last one, who was sleeping, had black hair. That's all Naruto could see of him, and to tell the truth, he wasn't interested in any of them.

"- Naruto-kun, can you go to the seat in the back of the room, just next to Sasuke-kun who … is asleep again!" The teacher said throwing a chalk at the sleeping student who caught it between two fingers and went back to sleep.

Naruto agreed bowing his head and went quickly to his desk. He sat down and took a book, a notebook and a pen. He didn't say anything when the four men looked at him. The teacher began his class and Naruto took some notes. The hour went too quickly and when the bell rang, Kakashi-sensei left the classroom. A group of students stood up and went to Naruto's desk where he was reading a sms on his phone. When he saw them, he raised his head.

"- Welcome to K.H, newbie. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm this class representative and the most popular and beautiful student in the school. So I'm warning you, don't come close to my Sasuke-kun! With your look, you could easily look like a girl. So don't try to take Sasuke-kun!"

With that said, Haruno Sakura left with her friends. Naruto went back to his phone and answered his sms. Things were clear and it was better that way. Naruto had no intention to go near him from the start. He had no intention to become friend with someone. He just wanted to be alone and finished his studies. The rest of the morning passed slowly and quietly. When lunchtime arrived, Naruto took his bag and went to the roof to eat his lunch box. He sat in a corner and began to eat. His phone rang after the first mouthful. He checked the ID and didn't answer. He didn't want to talk with him. When he finally gave up. Naruto blocked his number and went back to his lunch. When he had finished, he laid down to look at the sky. He had still half an hour before class began again. He put the alarm of his phone on and closed his eyes. He felt asleep, his head on his bag. Naruto hadn't realised that he wasn't alone. Near the water tower, a place taller, accessible thanks to a ladder, the four men who were, like him sitting on the back of the class, were there. If Naruto hadn't seen them, they had seen him. They came down and went near him quietly.

"- I wasn't expecting the new student to be so pretty." Said loudly the one with red tattoos under his eyes.

"- Kiba, you talk too loud." Said the one with long hair.

"- Why do you think he went to our school now, Neji?" Asked the red head boy.

"- Don't know Gaara, Sasuke, an idea?" The one named Neji asked.

"- Don't know either. Why don't ask him when he woke up?" Suggested the last one.

They had all agreed when a louder voice shoot from the door.

"- Sasuke-kun! You were there! I missed you, I searched for you all over the school." Said Haruno Sakura holding Sasuke.

"- Sakura, don't talk so loudly, you will awake him." Sasuke said with an icy voice.

"- Awake who?" She asked.

The four boys showed her the little tiny boy. She made a big pout, anger flashing in her eyes. What was he doing here? He was going to regret it. Just when she was about to kick him, the school nurse showed herself. She looked at them and at Naruto who was still asleep. She smiled and gently awoke him. The little boy took a sitting position rubbing his eyes with his little hands.

"- Naruto-kun, can you come with me?" She asked gently.

He just answered with his head and stood up. He took his back without realising that the nurse wasn't alone. More precisely, he didn't give a damn about them. The nurse and him disappeared behind the door. They four boys looked at each other with an eyebrow raised. Why do a new student need to go to the nurse office so soon? Sakura was the only one who was happy about the departure of the new boy but she was thinking about a way to make him pay to have not listen to her advise to stay away from his Sasuke.

Back to the nurse and Naruto, they entered the nurse office to find Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"- Konichiwa Naruto, how are you today? Does it hurt somewhere?" Tsunade asked softly.

"- You told Jiraiya, nee?" He asked.

"- Yes, I told him." She answered.

"- Don't worry, I'm not angry at you but why didn't you want to tell me?" He asked.

"- Because I didn't want to be always under your watching. I just wanted to forget all of that." He said, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Tsunade took him in his arms. He was really skinny and wasn't heavy at all. She lifted him easily and the little boy hold her tightly. They stayed like that a few minutes and when he stopped crying she put him down.

"- It's time for a check up. Don't worry, you won't leave this school, I have been transferred here. You don't need to go to the hospital anymore." Tsunade said.

"- It's true?" He said with a last sob.

"- Yeah, so when you'll want to talk to me just come here. Shizune and I will be please to pass some time with you."

"- Thank you Tsunade baa-chan, Shizune nee-chan." He said with a sad smile.

Naruto hid behind a curtain and took off his uniform. He was only wearing his pants and was bareback. Tsunade looked at his back and removed the bandages. They were bloody but it seemed that the mark were healing slowly. She disinfected the wound that were numerous and put on other bandages. Naruto put his uniform back and looked at her.

"- It's okay but sport is forbidden for you. Don't push yourself to hard or the wound will reopened." Tsunade said.

"- Okay, I will be careful. Thank you again." Naruto said with his little voice.

"- No need to thanks me." She said with a smile.

"- Now time to go back to class. You have to meet your new teacher." Jiraiya said.

"- I'm going right now." He said taking his bag.

"- Wait! Take this as well! It will excuse your delay." Jiraiya said while giving him a piece of paper.

"- Thank you. Ja ne."

With that, he left them and ran to his class. When he turned to a corridor, he bumped violently into someone and crashed on his ass. During the impact, he had closed his eyes in fear of the shock. He opened them when he felt himself being lifted. Then he looked at someone face. He was a blonde boy with blue eyes just like himself.

"- Gomen nasai … I wasn't looking …" Naruto said with his little voice.

"- You're so cute! I like you! What's your name?" Said the blonde with a cheerful and girly voice.

"- I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"- Then, it will be Naru-chan. My name is Deidara but you can call me Dei-nii-chan. Did you hurt yourself when you fall? You're so skinny." Asked Deidara with worry in his voice.

"- I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm sorry to have bump into you." Naruto said bowing his head.

"- Don't apologize. It's nothing, I was more worry about you but if you said you're all right then it's ok. Are you in the dorm? I never saw you before." Deidara asked.

"- I'm a new student. I arrived this morning and yes I'm a new boarder at the dorm." Naruto answered.

"- Then, how about you eat diner with me this evening?" Deidara asked smiling brightly.

"- I … don't want to be a bother." Naruto said lowly.

"- You won't be one. Don't worry. I'm sure my friends will be glad to meet you. So we'll meet at six o'clock this evening."

"- Yes … Can you put me down?" Naruto asked while turning red.

"- Oh … I'm sorry, you're so light." He smiled and put Naruto down.

Naruto looked at him and wave his hand at him just like Deidara was. Naruto began to run again and arrived at his classroom. He knocked at the door and opened it. He just showed his head with his big puppy eyes.

"- Ano … gomen nasai … I was at the nurse office." Naruto said shyly while entering the classroom.

"- You must be Naruto-kun, nee?" Said the teacher with a smile.

"- Yes." Naruto said, holding out the piece of paper Jiraiya had given to him.

"- Thank you, go take your seat." The teacher said.

"- Iruka-sensei, I was late too and you scolded me!" Said Kiba.

"- You didn't have a good excuse. Now, I resume the class." Iruka said.

Naruto sat on his desk and felt eyes on him; he raised his head and looked at the boy on his right. He was openly staring at him and when Naruto turned his head to the left, he found two other boys who were looking at him. 'What are they staring at me?' It was the question he was asking himself. Did they have never seen someone late before? As Iruka-sensei began the lesson, Naruto stopped thinking about them. He had no intention to be friend with them. They weren't from the same world as him. He could tell that after only a few hours. What was bothering him was the man he had bumped into a few minutes ago. Was he always like that with everyone he met for the first time? He sure was a cheerful person but on one hand it was scary. On the other hand, Naruto was envious of him. How many time did he have wish to be someone like that? He didn't counting anymore.

Naruto finally stopped thinking about him. Probably, this man wouldn't remember his invitation.


	2. A strange dinner

**Chapter two**

A strange dinner

Deidara was very happy when he entered his own classroom. His cheerfulness didn't escape his friends. He went to them and sat on his lover's legs. He put his arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"- Why are you so happy about?" asked the man with a light smile.

"- I met a little boy. He literally bumped into me. He is so cute but he is so skinny and little. He said he was a newbie." Deidara answered.

"- How is he?" Asked a man with red hair and dark eyes.

"- He has golden hair and big blue eyes just like me even if they seem brighter than mine. He had tanned skin too." He said.

"- What's his name?" asked one with white hair.

"- Uzumaki Naruto. I asked him to come eat dinner with us. Do you mind? I wanted to introduce him to you. It was love at first sight!" Deidara said with his girly voice.

"- Love at first sight? You have guts to say that in front of me." Said the man on who Deidara was sitting.

"- Don't be jealous, Itachi. You're my only love. I was talking about brotherly love. I'm sure you will all love him!" He said kissing the man passionately.

During their conversation, on Naruto's side, he was listening to the teacher who was explaining a recipe. They were going to do it in TD, the day after tomorrow. Naruto was really looking for this day. He had never really cook before but perhaps if he asked Tsunade, she will help him. When the bell rang, all the students stood. The boys took their sports bag and left the room. Naruto did the same. He followed them to the locker room but didn't change. He hadn't the right to practice. He took his exemption and went to the gymnasium. To his surprise, a real storm of blond hair rush toward him. Naruto found himself in Deidara's arms.

"- I'm so happy to see my little Naru-chan before dinner! I didn't know we had sports class together!" He said.

"- I didn't know either, senpai but I can't practice." Naruto said.

"- Why that? Did you hurt yourself when you bumped into me?"

"- No, it's just that I left the hospital a few days ago and the doctor said to not push myself."

"- Hospital? Why were you in a hospital?" Deidara asked.

"- I had a little accident so I have to take care of myself." He lied.

Deidara looked at him with brotherly love and smiled.

"- How about I introduce you to my friends?" Suggested Deidara.

"- I don't know. Perhaps they won't love me. I don't want to be a bother to you." Naruto said with his little voice.

"- Don't said that! I'm sure they will adore you." He answered.

Without waiting, Deidara went to his friends with Naruto still in his arms. That scene didn't escape some boys' sight. The teacher was talking with the one from the other class about a mix sports class.

"- Minna! Let me introduce him to you. That's little Naru-chan."

Naruto didn't really have a choice. He was in Deidara's arms so he couldn't do anything. He had wanted to excuse himself but the teacher was talking and he hadn't a good excuse so he had to follow Deidara. When the both of them arrived in front of Deidara's friends, the first thing that went to Naruto's mind was that one of them was looking just like one boy of his class. Deidara was always smiling after have introduce him.

"- Konichiwa." Naruto said with his little shyly voice.

"- Let me introduce them now. Front the right to the left, they're Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Tobi and Zetsu." Deidara said cheerfully.

"- Please to met you Naru-chan!" Said the one named Tobi.

They all introduce themselves briefly. Naruto learned one thing. Deidara wasn't the most cheerful of all of them. It was Tobi; He was always talking even if it was nonsense. The only one who could do him listen was Zetsu who seemed to have a little problem with his personality. Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to do. Deidara hadn't put him down and was smiling at Itachi. Suddenly, a voice made itself hearing.

"- Naruto, class is about to start. Want to be in my team?" Asked Sasuke who looked just like Itachi.

Naruto looked at him with his big puppy eyes. He wasn't alone and for Naruto biggest misfortune, Sakura was stick to him. Naruto didn't love this girl. He was afraid of her, he didn't know why but she didn't really seem gentle.

"- I'm sorry, I can't practice. I have an exemption." Naruto said shyly.

"- Oh that's right, you hadn't give it to your teacher yet! I'm sorry, Naru-chan!" Said Deidara.

He put Naruto down who ran to his teacher and handed over his exemption. When he was about to leave his class, Deidara's voice rang to his ears.

"- Naru-chan! Don't forget about tonight's diner! We will wait for you at six!"

Naruto bowed his head and waved his hand to tell him he remembered. After that, he left the gymnasium to go see Tsunade.

When he entered the nurse office, he just showed his head, looking for her to see if he wasn't bothering her. Tsunade looked at the door to see puppy blue eyes watching her. She smiled.

"- Come Naruto, there is nobody except Shizune and me." She said.

Naruto closed the door and ran to her. She sat him on her lap and smiled.

"- How was your first day? Tell me."

"- It was strange. There is a girl who told me to stay away from a boy I don't even know, I bumped into one of my senpai whose name is Deidara. The boy named Sasuke and his three friends wanted me to be in their team and that Sakura hadn't stop to give me death glare. She scares me." He said naturally.

"- Tell me more about Deidara." She asked smiling.

"- He is really gentle toward me. He didn't hurt me to have bumped into him, he always smile and he introduce me to his friends. There are Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Nagato. They all seem gentle but Zetsu and Tobi are weird." He said looking at her.

"- Why that? Did they do something?" She asked.

"- Tobi is always talking and the only one who can stop him is Zetsu but Zetsu seems to have two personalities. He talked to himself. It's funny but scary too." He answered.

"- Naruto-kun, here." Shizune said handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"- Thank you, Shizune nee-chan." He took it and drank it.

"- You're welcome."

She sat near them and handed a cup of coffee to Tsunade and took one for herself.

"- Anything else you want to tell me?" Tsunade asked again.

"- Deidara asked me to eat diner with them. And I wanted to ask you if you could teach me how to cook a little. The day after tomorrow, Iruka-sensei is going to do a little test in cooking class and I don't know how do to a cake. Can you help me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"- Sure, I'll help you. How about tomorrow afternoon? Shizune can watch over the office and you don't have class if I remember correctly." She said.

"- Thank you so much, Tsunade baa-chan!" He said with a little smile.

"- You're welcome."

While Naruto was at the nurse office, in sports class, they were doing volleyball. The two teachers had agreed to mix their class. Girls with girls and boys with boys. They were all mix in team and one game was really intense. It was a game between the Uchiha brothers. In Sasuke team, there was Neji, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi and Kiba. In Itachi's, there were Deidara, Gaara, Kakuzu, Nagato and Zetsu. Kisame was counting points. It was just like a really game, they weren't holding back even if they were friends. When Kisame ended the match, they were all breathless.

"- Not too bad, little brother." Said Itachi.

"- It's not enough yet, Aniki. Your team win." Sasuke said.

"- It was just two points. Don't be so bad loser." Said Itachi.

"- What were you talking about with the newbie?" Neji asked Deidara.

"- I ask him to eat with us tonight. He is in the dorm as well and I took a liking on him. He's so cute! He's just like a little brother to me. I want to spoil him a little and he just left the hospital so he surely is lost and all alone." Deidara answered.

"- Hospital? Why did he go to an hospital?" Itachi asked.

"- He just said he had a little accident and that he had to take care of himself that why he couldn't play with us." Deidara answered hugging Itachi in his arms. "But don't worry, he is fine and we'll see him at dinner tonight!" And he kissed him.

Itachi didn't mind the kiss, to tell the truth, he was enjoying it when his blonde was kissing him on his own. He kissed him back putting one of his hands in his hair and the other one on his ass. What a pervert he was but how Deidara loved him. The teachers ended the class and the day was over. They all went back to their rooms in the dorms and took showers.

At dinnertime, Deidara ran toward the living room and sat at a table waiting for Naruto. Nagato and Kisame put three tables together adding chairs and waited for the others. Itachi sat near Deidara leaving the other side free for Naruto. Kisame sat in front of Sasori who was on the other side of the empty place. Nagato sat in front of Itachi, Hidan next to Kisame and Kakuzu. Zetsu and Tobi were at one end of the tables. Sasuke went to take the seat in front of Naruto with Neji in front of Deidara; Gaara took the empty seat next to Sasori. Kiba sat next to Nagato.

Sakura arrived and without asking, sat in Naruto's place in front of Sasuke.

"- What do you think you're doing?" Said Sasori next to her.

"- I want to eat with Sasuke-kun and this place is free." She answered trying to seduce him.

"- That place is not for someone like you. Leave." Deidara said with an icy voice he didn't often use.

"- Then who's place is it?" She asked already knowing the answered.

"- It's Naruto's place." Answered Sasuke.

"- But he is not here so that spot is free." She said with a smile.

"- Sakura, you're annoying. Shut up and leave." Sasuke said.

"- But Sasuke-kun…"

"- Don't you understand what he said? Give up and leave. You're not welcome at this table." Itachi said with a death glare.

Sakura stood and left. She was really angry at the newbie. She will make a living hell of his life. He was here only since the morning and he was pissing her off. She went to her table with the other Sasuke's fan and began to plot against Naruto.

Naruto had fallen asleep in Tsunade's arms and when he had awoken, he was late. He took the pills Tsunade gave him and ran out of the nurse office. He had to find the dorm, took his shower and met with Deidara and the others.

When he finally entered the living room, he was breathless, his hair was still wet and his legs gave up under him. Deidara had run toward him when he had seen him enter.

"- Naru-chan, are you okay?" He asked.

"- Gomen … nasai … I fell asleep … " He said between two breathings.

"- Don't worry, now you're here that's all matter." Deidara said, helping him to get up.

Naruto followed him to the table and sat beside him. He apologized to the other and waited for the kitcheners to come to give them the dinner. The living room was full and it didn't take much time for Naruto to feel death glares in his back. He tried to forget about them and he looked behind Neji to see, the girl who looked just like Neji at a table with a blonde girl, a chubby boy, a sleepy boy, a girl with four ponytails and a girl with Chinese style clothes. Neji followed his eyes and smiled.

"- That my cousin. Her name is Hinata. Beside her, they are Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari who is Gaara's older sister and Tenten." Neji explained.

"- Thank you, Neji-kun?" He tried.

"- I'm glad you remember my name." He said.

"- I have good ears since you were staring at me while I was trying to sleep on the roof." Naruto said.

"- We've been caught." Kiba said.

"- Ano … Are Sasuke-kun and Itachi-senpai brothers?" Naruto asked.

"- Yes, they are brothers, they looked alike nee?" said Deidara.

"- Then are they other sibling at this table?" Naruto asked.

"- Gaara had a brother who is somewhere with his puppets. Sasori is his cousin. Kiba had two sisters but the older graduated from this school and the other will enter next year. That all I think." Said Deidara.

"- Do you have sibling Naruto?" Asked Sasori.

"- No, I'm an only child." He answered.

"- What about your parents? What are they doing?" Asked Kisame.

"- I … don't have parents." Naruto said sadly.

"- I'm sorry." He said.

"- It's nothing. They were killed in a car accident when I was three years old. There had been a robbery at some jewelry and the thieves bumped into their car. They were killed instantly; the air bags of the car didn't work. Pad was an architect and Mom was a photograph." He explained.

"- Where were you at that time?" asked Kiba receiving death glares from all the other.

"- I was also in the car. It's there that I got the scares on my face." He said following the three scares on his right cheek. "We were supposed to go to the amusement park Dad designed."

Itachi tilted at the mention of the amusement park. His father was often talking about a couple of his friends who had a little boy. The day they died, they were supposed to meet at that park.

"- Do your parents names were Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina?" He asked.

"- Yes, how do you know?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"- Sasuke and my last name is Uchiha. Our father was a friend of your parents. The day they had that accident, we were supposed to meet at the park. Our dad was one of the banks that financed the project. All the families' members of the ones who financed it were invited. If I'm correct, Neji and Gaara's family were there too. It's at that time that they meet to never been apart after." Itachi explained.

"- Do you all have enjoy my father's park?" Naruto asked.

"- You had never gone to that park?" asked Tobi.

"- Never. Like my parents had no family, I was send to an orphanage. I had never had the opportunity to go." He said.

"- Then it's settle! For the next holidays, we all go to your father's amusement park!" Said Deidara happily.

"- Why wait the next holidays? Why won't we go this weekend? If we asked the chairman, he will surely give us the authorization. " Shoot Tobi.

"- We could spend the night at Neji's house. Why don't invited Hinata and the other?" Suggest Kiba.

"- How about it Naru-chan?" Asked Deidara.

"- I don't know, I have to ask my guardian but I'd like to go even if it's just once." He said.

"- Then ask him." Said Nagato.

Naruto took his phone and wrote a sms to Tsunade. He sent it to Jiraiya too and waited for the answer. He had never really asked something like that before. The only time he had asked something, he hadn't been able to walk for a week. His last guardian was a real bastard. When his phone vibrated to tell him he had an answer, he began to shiver. He opened the sms and read it. Jiraiya and Tsunade were together and had agreed to the idea.

"- They … agreed … but they have a condition." He said lowly.

"- What is it?" They all asked at the same time.

"- I have to give them Neji-kun house number and I have to call them when we arrived there and … they want pictures of the week-end." Naruto said.

"- If it's only that, it's really easy. But you seem surprised they agreed, why that?" Neiji asked.

"- Because it's the first time I'm allowed to go somewhere with people." Naruto said.

"- Are your guardians so protective toward you?" Asked Sasuke.

"- They're the best guardians I could ever dream to have. They took me out of the hospital and send me to this school." He said.

"- Then, do you have another guardian before?" Asked Zetsu.

"- The chairman of the orphanage. He didn't want to let us go outside. He was always saying that it was his money and that we didn't have the right to ask something. After all, he had raise us since we were children so he always said that we had no right to ask for more." Naruto explained.

"- What a bastard." Said Itachi.

"- Ano … can I go ask Hinata-chan and the others if they want to come. Hinata-chan is really gentle, she is the first to have smiled at me when I entered the class." Naruto said shyly playing with his hands.

"- Sure thing, but what do you want to eat? The kitcheners are serving us." Asked Neji.

"- I want ramen! Onegai." He said with a little smile.

They smiled and Naruto went to Hinata's table. He was a little red because he had never asked other if they would want to do something with him.

"- Ano … I'm sorry to intrude when you're eating but I'd like to ask you something." He said.

"- So you're the newbie." Said Gaara's sister.

"- Yes, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. You're Gaara's sister, Temari, nee?" He answered.

"- Yes, I am. What do you want to ask us?" She said.

"- I wanted to ask all of you, if you would want to come with us to the amusement park this weekend. We will stay at Neji-kun's house." He said.

"- Why do you ask us? We don't even know each other." Ino said.

"- I know but I wanted to thanks Hinata-chan to have welcome me this morning. I know that maybe I'm a bother to all of you but I'd like to know all of you. I won't obliged you to like me or to be my friends but I'd like to try." He said playing with his hands nervously.

"- Then, we can start now. I'm Ino. Please to meet you, Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

"- I'm Chouji, Please to meet you too." Said the chubby boy.

"- You already know but I'm Temari. Nice to meet you."

"- Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun." Said the shy Hinata.

"- So troublesome, I'm Shikamaru." Said the sleepy one.

"- Shikamaru! Be gentle." Said Ino.

"- I'm Tenten! Nice to meet you." Said the last one.

"- I'm pleased to meet you too." Said Naruto while bowing his head.

"- We will be glad to all come with you this weekend." Temari said.

Naruto made a little smile to thanks them. Deidara called him saying that his ramen will be cold if he didn't hurry. He looked at them.

"- Then, I see you tomorrow in class. Have a good night! Ano … if I can ask one last selfish thing." He lowered his voice for only them to hear. "Could you please not tell Sakura-san? She … she scared me and I know she doesn't like me. So onegai, don't tell her about this weekend." He joined his hands like he was begging them.

To his own surprise, they all burst in laughers. He looked at them not understanding what was going on.

"- Don't worry, Naru-chan, we don't like her either. She is perhaps the class representative but she is a real bitch. No one here will tell her. But can I invite one more person?" Asked Tenten.

"- Sure, who's it?" Naruto asked.

"- His name is Lee. He is a little space but with him, we can guarantee you a really fun weekend." Tenten said.

"- I look forward to meet him. Matta ashita!" He said waving at them while going to his table.

He sat on his chair and looked at his ramen. He took his chopsticks, broke them and began to eat after an 'itadakimasu'. He ate his bowl, no he devoured his ramen in a flash at all surprise.

"- You loved ramen that much?" asked Deidara.

"- Yes. I love them. It's my favorite food. Why? Is it that bad?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"- Don't look at me with those eyes!" Said Deidara while taking him in a hug." It's not bad at all. But you can't eat only that."

"- Why? It's really yummy." Naruto said.

"- It's perhaps yummy but it' s not really nutritive." Said Sasori.

Naruto looked at his empty bowl. He knew it was true but he couldn't help but love them.

"- Nee, Naru-chan, why were you begging them? They didn't want to come?" Asked Tobi.

"- No, they agreed to come, I just asked them to keep a secret from someone. And they asked me if someone else could come with us." He said.

"- Let me guess, they wanted Lee to come too?" Suggest Neji.

"- Yes, is this a bad thing? I'm sorry to not have ask you before agreed." Naruto said.

"- Nothing wrong, don't apologize. It's just that putting Tobi and Lee in the same group and you can't rest in peace for even a second. We will sleep well at night." Said Kakuzu.

"- If they let us sleep." Said Nagato.

They all burst in laughs.

"- Then who's the one you don't want to come." Ask Itachi.

"- I'm sorry, I know it's not really gentle for Sasuke-kun but … I don't want Sakura-san to come. She … She scares me …" He said bowing his head waiting for the complains.

"- Why do you think it's not gentle toward me?" Sasuke said.

"- Because, you're always with her and she always sticks to your arms or neck. So as a couple, asking one to come and not the other, it's not gentle. Gomen nasai." Naruto said.

They all burst again in laughs. It wasn't often that an Uchiha was laughing like that but it was really too funny. Deidara was holding his stomach. Naruto looked at Hinata's table, they were all laughing too and Naruto saw another death glare coming from Sakura and it made him shivered.

"- Don't worry about something which will never happened. Sasuke and Sakura are not together. To tell the truth, Sasuke hates her from the bottom of his heart but she is like glue. She will never take no for an answer." Explained Neji while Sasuke was still laughing.

"- Then you're not mad at me?" Asked Naruto with puppy eyes.

"- Absolutely not. I think the others think like me. Two days without her around. It's heaven." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at each person around the table. They were all smiling. Naruto quickly sent a sms to Tsunade and Jiraiya to thank them. He was so happy. He will finally be able to see his father's attraction park. Tears of happiness began to fall from his eyes.

"- I don't know how to thank you." He said.

Never before people had been so gentle with him. Perhaps, he could believe in them. Maybe, he could come to love people again? Naruto wanted to believe it was possible but he didn't want to be deceived again. He took him so long to speak again ant to truth Tsunade and Jiraiya enough to tell them about his guardian.

The dinner ended in good mood. After the dessert, they all said good night to each other and went back to their room.

Naruto had a room for himself. He was lucky. He closed his curtains, put on his pyjamas and went to bed. He was under a big blanket on his king size bed that made him seem smaller. The big fluffy animal, a nine-tailed fluffy red fox, didn't help either. It was the first gift Naruto had ever received. It was from Jiraiya and how he loved it. Naruto hugged it, his head on it and fell asleep.


	3. Painful memories

**Chapter three**

Painful memories

Naruto was asleep but even if now he was in security, he couldn't help but still dreamt about his past. He was so scared about it. That was the main reason why he had left his last school and was now under Tsunade and Jiraiya's care.

He was hugging his fluffy fox and tears began to fall from his eyes. Naruto woke up crying. He took his fox and went to the wardrobe. He closed the door behind him and stayed there, awoke, all night long. He had wanted to go to Tsunade but he was so scared to leave his bedroom that he gave up the idea. When his phone rang, he left the wardrobe, put his fox on his bed and put on his uniform.

Naruto was tired. His bag seemed so heavy but he couldn't skip his classes. He was in a hurry and skipped breakfast. He went to the classroom to find Hinata and Ino who were already there.

"- Ohayo." He said with a sleepy voice.

"- Ohayo, Naruto-kun." They said together.

"- How is the history Teacher?" H asked rubbing his eyes.

"- Anko-sensei is really strict but she is really nice too. She's like an older sister for many of us. Her lessons are really interesting. I'm sure you will like her." Ino answered.

Naruto smiled a little to thank her. He talked with them during ten minutes before the other students entered the room. Naruto noticed that Hinata had turned red when Kiba had entered. Kiba turned red too when their eyes met. He raised an eyebrow and was called out of his thoughts.

"- You seem sleepy, Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked.

"- Kind of. I'm not really a morning person." Naruto answered.

"- Here." Said Gaara holding out a box of donuts to him.

"- …" Naruto asked with his eyes.

"- You didn't show for breakfast this morning?" Gaara said.

"- Thank you, Gaara-kun." He said while taking the box.

He sat on at his desk ad took a donuts. He ate hungrily. It was really yummy. He quickly finished the box and threw it away in the garbage bean. Neji gave him a hot chocolate and sat at his own desk. Naruto drank the chocolate. It was new for Naruto that someone took care of him like that. When Kakashi-sensei entered the room, silence took place and it was only for the teacher to say that it was a free period due to a meeting between teachers. Naruto looked around him and met eyes with Sakura who was giving him death glares. Naruto shivered. It wasn't the glares he used to receive but they were frightening too. Naruto bowed his head and Tenten put gently her hands on his shoulders.

"- Naruto, want to come with us? We're going to see Lee. We could introduce him to you." She said.

"- I-I will not be a bother?" He asked.

"- Of course not, you're welcome." Chouji answered with a smile.

"- Is Lee-kun not in this class?" Naruto asked while standing.

"- He is but he is a little special. Like he wants to be a gym teacher, the chairman allowed him to skip certain class to go to other. Right now, he must be with Gai-sensei." Explained Ino.

"- Then, will he really want to come with us?" Naruto asked.

"- Sure thing. He's always volunteer to do those sorts of things. He's so troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino left the classroom and went to the gymnasium where they found Lee alone. Gai-sensei was also at the meeting. They introduced the two of them to each other and they became good friends. Naruto was laughing a lot just like a child because of Lee's Youthful Happiness.

When lunchtime came, they all headed toward the cafeteria and sat at a table. Naruto excuse himself and went to the bathroom to take his medicine. He didn't wanted people to worry over those things so he kept them from his new friends. When he left the bathroom, he bumped into the worst person ever: Sakura.

"- Hi, newbie?" She said with a sadist smile.

"- S-Sakura-san ... Can I do something for you?" Naruto asked bowing his head.

"- What did I tell you the first day you come here?" She asked.

"- To stay away from Sasuke-kun." He answered lowly.

"- Exactly, and you didn't listen to me."

"- But I'm not trying to seduce him. He's just a friend."

"- I will be clearer then. I don't want you to be near him. You're a bother for all of the people around you. If you think that they are nice to you, you're wrong. They're only playing with you. You're just an entertainment and when they'll have enough of you, they will leave you. All of them. You'll be alone. All alone."

She smiled at him even if it was more like a grin than a smile. She left and Naruto ran away. He entered the nearly forest, which was all around the school and found a place where he hid. He was on top of a tree on his animal form, a little tiny red fox with nine tails. Naruto began to cry quietly. How he was missing Haku right now. He was his only true friend but two weeks before Tsunade took him away from the orphanage, Zabuza had take Haku away from this horrible place and Naruto had never see him again. How he missed him.

Naruto continued to cry quietly, not ever bothering about the hour. He had totally forgotten that he had made a promise with Tsunade. Hours passed by and he fell asleep on the branch after have cry all he could.

Tsunade was really worried about him; it wasn't like him to be late but to not show himself at all, something must have happened to him. She had searched all over the school and when it was dinnertime, she met with Jiraiya who was also searching for him.

"- By any chance, did you find him?" She asked with a strong and worried voice.

"- No, I assume you neither." Jiraiya answered.

"- I'm worried and with this storm, if he is outside right now, it's could be dangerous." She said.

"- What if he had entered the woods?" He asked.

"- He couldn't be even worst. If a tree fall on him or something else, he won't be able to move." Tsunade said.

"- We're going to search the wood." Jiraiya said.

"- All right. Then, search for a little tiny red fox with nine tails, that Naruto's animal form." She said and left on her side to fetch Shizune.

On her side, Sakura was laughing quietly. She hadn't think that he was going to believe what she had said to him but he had. She had had all the afternoon to think about her next move if he hadn't understood yet. She had the opportunity to stalk Sasuke like always with the other fans like his best friend and rival Karin.

Naruto had woken at the first thunderclap he had heard. The wind was strong too and he didn't take much time for him to be totally wet. Naruto had tried to come down of the tree and had finally fallen from it. When he had tried to stand and walk, his right paw was painful. He couldn't move very well so he hid inside a trunk and waited for the storm to calm itself but it wasn't. On the contrary, it was more and more powerful. He stayed there without moving. He couldn't return to his human form because he hadn't the strength to do it. He hadn't eaten at lunch neither at dinner since he hadn't come back to the school. He just had to wait for the storm to end to go back to his room. He couldn't even think that Tsunade and Jiraiya were searching for him. After all, Sakura-san had said that they were all playing with him. Only Haku was searching for him when he ran away from the chairman of the orphanage. Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

On their side, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were all searching for him but weren't in their animal form. They were running slowly to not risk to miss him.

"- Tsunade-sama, what do you think had happened to him that cause him to run away like that?" ask Shizune.

"- I don't know. Yesterday, he was so happy when he was talking about the other, he even asked us if he could go to his father's park with them." She answered.

"- He didn't said anything else? Like someone he was fearing?" Jiraiya asked.

"- He said that Sakura-san was scary." Tsunade answered.

"- It's true, he said that she was giving him death glares when he was near …Sasuke-kun I think he said." Shizune told them.

"- Yes that the name. She is in love with him and all people who had approached him once, had never ever again after. Some even change classes. She had a snakemouth, all she said is made to hurt people" Jiraiya explained.

"- If she had said something to Naruto, he will believe it. In that orphanage, children only learned that they were nothing and not needed by nobody. They were all alone and never allowed to do anything. If she had said to him something, I understand why he had run away." Tsunade said.

"- Will Naruto-kun be all right?" Asked Shizune.

"- I'm worried, he has a weak constitution and like he didn't eat neither lunch or dinner, I'm even more." Tsunade explained.

"- That's why you told us to search for him in his animal form." Jiraiya said.

They resumed their search and stopped, they were in front of trunk with a big hole.

"- Do you think..." Shizune asked.

Tsunade knelt down and looked inside. She saw a little fluffy thing and extended her arms inside. She took carefully the small fox and put him near her chest. It was really a little tiny red fox with nine-tails. He was totally wet and hot. He must have a high fever. He was also shivering like a leaf.

"- We're going back to the school immediately." Tsunade said.

They all agreed and took off toward the school. Tsunade and Jiraiya went back to the school dorm and met with nobody. On their side, at the cafeteria, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Temari went to Sasuke's table where he was with his brother and friends.

"- Neji-nii-sama, by any chance, did you see Naruto-kun this afternoon?" She asked shyly.

"- No, I didn't after this morning classes. Why's that?" He answered.

"- We were going to eat all together, but he went to the bathroom and never came back." Explained Shikamaru.

"- We searched all over the school but we didn't find him." Tenten continued.

"- Did you look at the nurse's office?" Asked Deidara.

"- Yes, but there was nobody." Answered Chouji.

"- Sasuke-kun! Do you want to have dinner with me?" Sakura asked not bothering to excuse herself.

"- No, I don't want to. God damn, leave me alone, you're so annoying." He said.

"- Sasuke-kun is so mean. But I love that part of you too." She said throwing her arms toward his neck.

It had been a difficult time for Tsunade to treat him. When they had arrived on the first floor of the dorms, Naruto had jumped from Tsunade's arms and ran away strangely to his room. He didn't stop when Tsunade had screamed his name and was always running. He only stopped when he arrived in front of his room when he remembered that he had left his keys in his bag. His ears that were already down, dropped even more while he was shivering.

"- Naruto …" Tsunade had follow him and she wasn't alone. " We were worried, you know." She added taking him in his arms.

Naruto didn't look at her and only looked at the ground. Jiraiya opened the door of Naruto's room and Tsunade entered with him in his arms. Jiraiya and Shizune followed them inside. Naruto squirmed in her arms and fell on the floor. He limped to his bed, took his fluffy fox and hid under his bed with it near him. He hid behind it and let his tears fell again.

"- Naruto … you hurt yourself, don't you? Let me take a look at your right paw." Tsunade asked lovingly.

He didn't answer and didn't move at all. She stood and lifted the big bed easily. Jiraiya took this chance and caught Naruto who bit him as strongly as he could. Jiraiya didn't say anything and hold him still for Tsunade. She looked at his paw and Naruto slapped her with one of his tail.

"- Naruto, I won't harm you but if you really want to go to your father's park this week-end, let me treat you." Tsunade said with a severe voice.

Naruto froze a moment and finally stopped to bit Jiraiya and hid his head in his tails. Tsunade took care of his paw, bandaged it and went to the bathroom to take a towel. She sat on Naruto's bed near the big fluffy fox, that Shizune had retrieved, took Naruto on his lap and began to dry him as gently as possibly.

During this time, Jiraiya had gone to the cafeteria to tell the other a little story he had just made. He was hoping that they were going to believe it and that they weren't going to hate him.

X Flash back X

Sasuke was giving Sakura a death glare when the chairman entered the cafeteria. He searched a short time and when he finally so them, he went toward them. He put his smile on.

"- You're all Naruto's classmate, aren't you?" He asked.

"- Yes, do you know where he is?" Asked Hinata.

"- He's in his room with Tsunade-sensei." He answered.

"- Is he ill?" asked Sasuke.

"- Yes, he had a high fever and he hurt his right wrist but he will be all right the day after tomorrow." Jiraiya explained.

"- How that happened?" Asked Deidara who had stand from his lover's lap.

"- Naruto went in the woods with Tsunade-sensei and because of the storm that took them by surprise, he fell from the hill in the waterfall. Tsunade-sensei came here right after that but like he has a really weak constitution, he's ill now. So could any of you take notes and homework tomorrow for him?" Jiraiya explained.

"- Sure, but can we saw him? Even just a little?" asked Ino.

"- Yes but, like you must know, he didn't eat lunch and dinner so he's in his animal form." He said.

"- He could have told us before have left like a thief at lunchtime." Shikamaru said a little upset.

"- Naruto is someone who always kept his promises and he had made one with Tsunade-sensei. He must have forgot about your lunch together when he saw the woods by a window. Like he told you, he hadn't parents anymore and Tsunade-sensei is like a grandmother for him. She is his guardian now and he thought that if he doesn't kept his promises, she will send him back to the orphanage." Jiraiya explained.

"- But, Tsunade-sensei is not like that!" Yielded Lee.

"- You know, he doesn't. Naruto hadn't have a real family since his parents passed away so he wants to keep his new one." Jiraiya said.

They all said nothing. Sakura wasn't giving a damn about his health. She was angry with him. They all stayed quiet for a moment. Tsunade was still with Naruto who was asleep now. He had awoken but after had taken some medicines, he had fallen asleep again.

X Flash back end X.

Now, he was heading to Naruto's room with all of them minus Sakura who hadn't been invited. Jiraiya knocked lowly at the door and entered the room. When they all entered, Naruto was indeed asleep because of the medicine. He had his head on his big fluffy version and was rolled up under a blanket with some of his tails showing.

"- Don't stay too long, he need to sleep if you want him to be healthy for the week-end." Tsunade said with a smile.

"- We won't be long." Said lowly Deidara.

"- What is Naruto's animal form exactly?" asked Itachi.

"- He's a little nine-tailed red fox." Jiraiya answered.

"- He's so cute!" Said Temari, Ino and Tenten together.

"- We're leaving now, don't be too long or if you want to stay, don't be loud." Shizune said.

Tsunade caressed gently Naruto's head and took off with Jiraiya and Shizune. When they had left, Deidara took his phone and took numerous pictures of Naruto asleep. He wasn't alone, Ino, Temari, Tenten and even Hinata took some. Sasuke took a few discretely. In fact, all of them took pictures of him and were going to exchange them between each other. Naruto moved in his sleep like he was trying to run away from something. They could even see some tears falling from his closed eyes.


End file.
